The present invention relates to a projection-type vehicular headlamp employing a light projecting unit in which the output light beam of a light source is reflected from a substantially ellipsoidal mirror and projected forward through a projecting lens. More particularly, the invention relates to a projection-type vehicular headlamp in which a cover coated with a light-reflecting film is provided inside the lamp body surrounding the forward portion of a light projecting unit.
An example of a conventional vehicular headlamp of this type is shown in FIG. 5. In this headlamp, a lamp body 1 and a front lens form a lamp chamber, in which is mounted a light projecting unit 3 including a light source 3a, a substantially ellipsoidal mirror 3a, and a projecting lens 3c. The output light beam of the light source, after being reflected from the mirror 3, is converted into a substantially parallel light beam by the front lens 2 and projected forward of the lamp.
Recent automotive design trends have dictated streamlined vehicle bodies. Therefore, vehicular headlamps to be installed on such streamlined vehicle bodies must themselves have a streamlined design so as to conform with the configuration of the vehicle bodies. Specifically, in such headlamps the front lens 2 is designed so that its lens region 2a is steeply inclined in the rearward direction. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 7 designates a cover which is provided around the light reflecting unit 3. The cover 7 is coated with a light reflecting film, so that the inside of the lamp chamber appears metallic in color. That is, the provision of the cover makes the headlamp excellent in appearance when turned off.
However, the above-described conventional headlamp is disadvantageous in that, as mentioned above, the front lens 2 is strongly inclined. Particularly, the conventional headlamp suffers a problem in that part of the light beam emerging from the projecting lens 3c is first reflected by the front lens 2 and then reflected by the cover 7, so that this portion of the light emerges as an unwanted light beam causing glare.